mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ashley Tisdale
West Deal, New Jersey, U.S. | Instrument = Vocals | Genre = Pop, dance pop, teen pop, pop rock | Occupation = Actress, singer, songwriter, dancer, television producer | Years_active = 1997–present | Label = Warner Bros. | URL = www.ashleytisdale.com/ }} Ashley Michelle Tisdale (born July 2, 1985) is an American actress, singer, songwriter and television producer who rose to prominence portraying the candy-counter girl Maddie Fitzpatrick in Disney Channel's The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and the female antagonist Sharpay Evans in the ''High School Musical'' film series. Her role as Evans required her to perform several songs in the film series' soundtracks. Tisdale became the first female artist to debut with two songs simultaneously on the Billboard Hot 100, in the week of February 12, 2006, with "What I've Been Looking For" and "Bop to the Top", both songs from the first High School Musical soundtrack. After her first High School Musical appearance, she signed with Warner Bros. Records and launched a solo music career. Her debut album Headstrong, was released in February 2007, debuted at number five in the U.S. chart with 64,000 copies sold in the first week and was later certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America. A second studio album, Guilty Pleasure, was released in 2009. Tisdale also has a prominent voice role as Candace Flynn in Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb and appeared in the 2009 feature film Aliens in the Attic. In 2010, she was cast as the peppy and intense cheerleader Savannah Monroe in The CW comedy-drama series ''Hellcats. Early life Tisdale was born in West Deal, Monmouth County, New Jersey on July 2, 1985, to Lisa (née Morris) and Mike Tisdale, the manager of a construction company. Her elder sister, Jennifer Tisdale, is an actress and her maternal grandfather, Arnold Morris, developed the Ginsu Knives. Through her grandfather, Tisdale is also related to businessman Ron Popeil. She grew up in Ocean Township. She is Jewish on her mother's side and considers herself Jewish. At the age of three, Tisdale met her current manager Bill Perlman at a New Jersey mall. He sent her to numerous auditions for commercials, resulting in her placement in more than 100 national network TV ads as a kid. She began her theatrical career by appearing in Gypsy: A Musical Fable and The Sound of Music at Monmouth County's Jewish Community Center. At the age of eight, she was cast to play the part of Cosette in a national touring production of the musical Les Misérables. "When I was little, I saw the play Les Misérables on Broadway, I thought it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen so I went to my manager and told him I wanted to be in it", said Tisdale in an interview to Newsday in 2007. She also claims to have had only a single singing lesson before landing the role. Tisdale toured for two years on ''Les Misérables before landing a role in an international touring production of Annie. At the age of twelve, Tisdale sang at the White House for President Bill Clinton. Career 1996–2006 '' tour in 2006.]] In the late 1990s and early 2000s, Tisdale had minor roles in several television shows such as The Hughleys, Smart Guy, 7th Heaven, Boston Public and Bette and in the feature films A Bug's Life and Donnie Darko. During this time, she simultaneously worked as a Ford Model. For her role in Boston Public, she received a 2000 Young Artist Award nomination for "Best Guest Performance In a TV drama". In 2004, she was cast as the teenage candy-counter girl Maddie Fitzpatrick in the Disney Channel series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, which premiered in March 2005 and ended in 2008. She later won her first award at the UK Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards for "Best TV Actress", due to her performance as Fitzpatrick. Although the producers of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical did not initially consider her because of her "good-girl image" on The Suite Life, Tisdale was eventually cast as the popular, narcissistic high school student Sharpay Evans in the 2006 film. The soundtrack, in which Tisdale lent her vocals for several songs, became the top-selling album in the United States that year. Tisdale became the first female artist to debut with two songs simultaneously on the "Billboard Hot 100" with "What I've Been Looking For" and "Bop to the Top", both tracks from the film's soundtrack. High School Musical became Disney Channel's most watched movie that year, with 7.7 million viewers in its US premiere broadcast. Due to the popularity earned by Tisdale through her role, Warner Bros. Records signed her for a recording contract in July 2006 and she started working on her debut album. Tisdale recorded a cover version of "Kiss the Girl", for the 2006 re-release of ''The Little Mermaid DVD, and a version of Wham!'s "Last Christmas", which was later released in the US via Warner Bros. 2007–2009 in Scottsdale, Arizona, in October 2009.]] Headstrong is Tisdale's US Gold-certified debut album, released in February 2007 via Warner Bros, which debuted at number five on the Billboard 200, with 64,000 copies sold in that week. "Be Good to Me" was released as the album's first single in the December, 2006 and "He Said She Said" was released as the second, in September, 2007. In 2008, "Not Like That" and "Suddenly" were released as singles in a selective number of countries that did not include the US. A music DVD entitled There's Something About Ashley followed the release of her debut album, with a three-song trilogy comprising music videos and a documentary about the creation of Headstrong. Tisdale reprised her role as Sharpay Evans in High School Musical 2, the second installment of the film series, and lent vocals for several tracks in the film's soundtrack. Her performance in the High School Musical 2 was critically acclaimed by many media outlets such as The Hollywood Reporter. The film received 17 million viewers on its premiere night and became the most-watched cable-television movie. Tisdale was given the voice role of Candace Flynn, the series' secondary antagonist, in ''Phineas and Ferb and also contributed to the show's 2009 soundtrack. As a producer, Tisdale formed her own production company in 2008 and named it Blondie Girl Productions. Tisdale had her first lead role in the 2008 ABC Family Original Movie Picture This as Mandy Gilbert, an unpopular and bullied teenager, and she also served as the executive producer of the film, which captured 4.3 million total viewers in its debut night. Tisdale reprised her role as Sharpay Evans in the 2008 Walt Disney Pictures feature film High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Her performance in the film earned her an MTV Movie Award for "Breakthrough Performance Female" in 2009. and acclaim by critics including Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly, who labeled her one of film's breakout stars and said her portrayal of Evans makes "narcissism a goofy, bedazzled pleasure", and Mark Kermode, who said Tisdale is 2008's "best supporting actress". High School Musical 3 earned $42 million in its domestic opening weekend, which became the biggest opening for a musical film. Her second studio album, Guilty Pleasure, was released in 2009. Described by Tisdale as a "rocker and edgier" album, it generated mixed reviews, with a 54% rating on Metacritic, and Billboard claimed the album "doesn't give the singer room to comfortably let loose". Guilty Pleasure debuted at number twelve on the Billboard 200, selling 25,000 copies in its first week, archiving a low commercial performance in comparison with her debut album. The song "It's Alright, It's OK" was released as the album's lead single in April in airplay and digital formats and a second single, "Crank It Up", was later released in October. Tisdale starred in the 2009 20th Century Fox family feature film Aliens in the Attic as Bethany Pearson, the elder sister of the family and although she is credited as one of the main characters, The New York Times said Tisdale "spends much of the film off screen". The film was a minor success in box office, grossing $60 million worldwide. 2010 During 2010, Tisdale has been linked to numerous future projects. It was announced that Tisdale would be cast in the film Sleepless Beauty and a remake of the 1989 film Teen Witch. Her involvement in the The CW Television Network drama series Hellcats was announced in March, when The Hollywood Reporter reported Tisdale has signed on to co-star on her first major broadcast series role as Savannah Monroe, the peppy and fiercely intense captain of the Hellcats. The series has its script based on the book Cheer: Inside the Secret World of College Cheerleaders by journalist Kate Torgovnick and is described as "Election meets Bring It On" by critics. A High School Musical spin-off entitled High Stakes, scheduled to premiere in Disney Channel in the summer of 2011, will feature Tisdale reprising her role as Sharpay Evans and also serving as the executive producer. On May 21, 2010, actor Jason Fuchs confirmed Tisdale would portray his love interest in his upcoming film titled The Last First Time, expected to start filming in the fall 2010. Tisdale and her production company signed a multiyear production deal with Relativity Media in 2010, to create, develop and executive produce a series. Musical style Tisdale's music is predominantly pop and has included ballads and pop rock. Love and heartbreak are major themes in Tisdale's songs and her output makes use of electronic instruments such as drum machines and electric guitars. She co-wrote several songs on her studio albums.Credits for "Suddenly", "Over It", and "It's Life". ASCAP. Retrieved 2008-07-20. Her musical influences include Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Lindsay Lohan, Avril Lavigne, Kelly Clarkson, The Used, Boys Like Girls, Michael Jackson, My Chemical Romance, Lady Gaga, and Fergie and in an AOL interview, Tisdale said, "I’ve been a big fan of Pink ever since she started. I love Katy Perry’s sense of humor and her pop/rock feel. I love Pat Benatar's music. I’m inspired by all these women when I’m going into the studio, but almost anything inspires me." Public image and personal life Jingle Ball 2008]] Tisdale is a member of the Creative Artists Agency. In 2007, Tisdale appeared in a promotional campaign for Staples Inc.'s "Geared 4 School" sweepstakes and appeared in promotional campaigns for Eckō Red clothing brand, that included a mall tour in the US which performances in fashion shows hosted at each Tisdale was romantically involved with Jared Murillo and ended their relationship in March 2009. In March 2007, Tisdale told Blender she was drug and alcohol-free, and does not smoke and went on to add, "my mom really instilled confidence in me, so I'm not somebody who'd be under peer pressure". She was ranked #10 in Maxim's 2008 Hot 100 list and was ranked #94 on ''Forbes''' 2008 Celebrity 100 list. She underwent a septoplasty procedure in November 2007 to correct her partially deviated septum. According to Tisdale, this was done for "health-related reasons and not out of a belief in plastic surgery". The procedure corrected two small fractures in her nose which were interfering with her breathing. She spoke to [[People (magazine)|''People]] magazine about the surgery, saying that it was important to her to be honest with her fans. In 2008, Tisdale was ranked #17 in "Forbes' High Earners Under 30" list and earned $2.8 million from High School Musical 3. She also teamed up with Huckleberry Toys to produce a limited quantity of dolls modeled after her. She was the face of ''Degree Girl in the U.S. and recorded several commercials and songs to promote the product. In 2009, Tisdale signed a five-year endorsement contract with Italian clothes line, Puerco Espin and became a volunteer for the 2009 "Get on the Bus" charity campaign. Since 2009, she is in a relationship with the music video director Scott Speer. Filmography Films Television Discography ;Studio albums * 2007: Headstrong * 2009: Guilty Pleasure ;DVDs * 2007: There's Something About Ashley' Awards and nominations References External links * Official website * * Ashley Tisdale at TV.com * Ashley Tisdale at YouTube Category:1985 births Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:American child actors Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American television producers Category:American Jews Category:American pop singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:Ashley Tisdale Category:Jewish actors Category:Jewish singers Category:Living people Category:MTV Movie Award winners Category:Musicians from New Jersey Category:People from Monmouth County, New Jersey Category:Warner Bros. Records artists ang:Ashley Tisdale ar:آشلي تيسدال bg:Ашли Тисдейл ca:Ashley Tisdale cs:Ashley Tisdale da:Ashley Tisdale de:Ashley Tisdale et:Ashley Tisdale el:Άσλεϊ Τίσντεϊλ es:Ashley Tisdale eu:Ashley Tisdale fa:اشلی تیزدیل fr:Ashley Tisdale ko:애슐리 티스데일 hi:ऐश्ले टिस्डेल hr:Ashley Tisdale id:Ashley Tisdale is:Ashley Tisdale it:Ashley Tisdale he:אשלי טיסדייל kn:ಐಶ್ಲೇ ಟಿಸ್ ಡೇಲ್ ka:ეშლი თისდეილი la:Ashley Tisdale lv:Ešlija Tisdeila lt:Ashley Michelle Tisdale hu:Ashley Tisdale ms:Ashley Tisdale nl:Ashley Tisdale ja:アシュレイ・ティスデイル no:Ashley Tisdale pl:Ashley Tisdale pt:Ashley Tisdale ro:Ashley Tisdale ru:Тисдэйл, Эшли simple:Ashley Tisdale sk:Ashley Tisdalová sl:Ashley Tisdale sr:Ешли Тисдејл fi:Ashley Tisdale sv:Ashley Tisdale tl:Ashley Tisdale th:แอชลีย์ ทิสเดล tr:Ashley Tisdale vi:Ashley Tisdale zh:艾希莉·提斯代爾